<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разница by NoahLeroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753540">Разница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy'>NoahLeroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demons, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "прист!АУ. "- Ты какой-то неправильный священник. - А ты какой-то неправильный демон."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они встретились в таверне.</p><p>Лето выдалось адски жарким. И говоря «адски», Гэвин ни капли не преувеличил – за свою недолгую жизнь он успел побывать и в Аду. Огромное раскаленное солнце нависало над деревней как прожаренный до рыжины желток, примагничиваясь лучами к закрытой черной рясе. Прежде чем добрести до людей, Гэвин шел через пустыню шесть дней. К концу путешествия полами его дорожного плаща можно было забивать гвозди, настолько они затвердели, пропитавшись кровью упырей.<br/>
Неудивительно, что добравшись, наконец, до таверны, Гэвин был не в духе. Всю дорогу он мечтал о кружке холодного пива, куске свежего хлеба и миске теплого жаркого. Может быть, еще о чистой одежде и свежей постели. Список вообще-то был достаточно длинным, но чего там точно не было, так это разговоров с надоедливыми незнакомцами.</p><p>― Ты пахнешь кровью, ― сказал тот самый незнакомец. ― Черной кровью.</p><p>Гэвин поднял на него взгляд и недобро прищурился. Перед ним был демон, сразу понял он. Того выдали даже не меняющие цвет глаза и не сверкающая красным печать, наполовину скрытая капюшоном. Он просто был чертовски хорош собой. Той обольстительной неземной красотой, которой могли похвастаться только ангелы и демоны.</p><p>― Ты воняешь ею куда больше, ― ответил Гэвин. ― Несмотря на то, что чистенький.</p><p>Он напрягся, просчитывая свои шансы. Дела его были откровенно дерьмовыми. Если демон захочет напасть, то Гэвину придется несладко. Когда Его Святейшество посылал расчистить в окрестностях место для новой церкви, он не упоминал, что здесь водятся существа намного опаснее обычной нежити.</p><p>Но демон нападать не спешил. Он без приглашения сел напротив, разглядывая Гэвина с ленивым интересом.</p><p>― Кто ты? ― наконец спросил он.</p><p>Старая трактирщица поставила перед Гэвином миску с мясом и грохнула кружкой пива об стол.</p><p>― А на кого похож? ― ушел от ответа он, доставая из поясных ножен кинжал, перепачканный кровью и песком.<br/>
― На разбойника, ― не задумываясь, ответил демон.</p><p>Где-то здесь Гэвин должен был задохнуться от праведного гнева, но он был слишком голоден для таких пламенных душевных порывов.</p><p>― Интуиция у тебя совсем не дьявольская, ― ухмыльнулся он. ― Отец Гэвин, верный слуга Его Святейшества Первосвященника и наместник Бога на земле.</p><p>Представившись, он достал флягу со святой водой и щедро плеснул на лезвие кинжала, обтирая его рукавом рясы. Убедившись, что кинжал чист и теперь даже священен, он с удовольствием воткнул его в ломоть хлеба.</p><p>― Ты какой-то неправильный священник, ― с сомнением сказал наблюдавший за ним демон.</p><p>Гэвин пригубил пива и ухмыльнулся. Он слышал это каждый день своей жизни при Святой Церкви, но все-таки от демона – впервые.</p><p>― Какого же рода ты? ― спросил он, решив не мучить себя догадками.</p><p>Демон посмотрел на него со смесью недоумения и легкого раздражения и указал на свой висок.</p><p>― На мне печать Азазеля, как ты думаешь, какого я рода? Меня зовут Коннор, и вот уже восемьсот лет я владею этой пустыней.</p><p>Вот теперь Гэвин удивился по-настоящему. Несмотря на засилье нежити, эти места считались довольно мирными. О них не было ни одного древнего манускрипта, в отличие от других территорий, находящихся во владениях демонов. Восемьсот лет и ни одного упоминания?</p><p>Трактирщица вернулась и принесла демону – Коннору – кружку эля.</p><p>― Мяса? ― равнодушно спросила она.<br/>
― Нет, ― отказался тот. ― Я не ем мясо.</p><p>Гэвин подавился пивом и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Коннора расхохотался.</p><p>― Ты какой-то неправильный демон, ― вернул он, чем заслужил снисходительный взгляд.<br/>
― Твои знания о демонах слишком скудны и поверхностны. Уверен, что ты священник?</p><p>Интонации Коннора изменились и Гэвин отлично это почувствовал. С ним никогда не заигрывали демоны, но определенно заигрывали люди. И разница, насколько он сейчас понимал, была не так уж велика.</p><p>― Тебе показать мое распятье? ― сказал он, понизив голос.<br/>
― Я могу вырвать твои руки еще до того, как ты потянешься за ним, ― с ясной улыбкой сказал Коннор. ― Но, если после моих слов ты не струсишь, я с удовольствием посмотрю на него в своих комнатах.</p><p>Гэвин почувствовал, как сердце сжимается от липкого страха. И предвкушения. Он был уверен, что в словах Коннора не было ни капли лжи. В горле пересохло. Гэвин в последний раз смочил его пивом и кивнул.</p><p>― Надеюсь, твое распятье такое же длинное, как сан, ― насмешливо сказал Коннор и поднялся.<br/>
― Надеюсь, за восемьсот лет демонической жизни ты не разучился со вкусом молиться, ― Гэвин поднялся следом, но замер на месте.</p><p>Коннор обернулся уже у лестницы. Его глаза, до этого подсвеченные звериным желтым светом, теперь выглядели совсем по-человечески.<br/>
Какой же все-таки странный демон, подумал Гэвин напоследок. И сказал, наконец, делая шаг навстречу:</p><p>― Веди.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано на сентябрьский конвин челлендж. День первый: дело было в саду.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин открыл глаза и тут же отгородился рукой от ослепительно яркого света, пробивающегося даже сквозь кроны деревьев. Вокруг сладко пахло яблоками и свежей сочной травой.</p><p>Этим вечером он вернулся домой. После очищающей молитвы и исповеди, Его Святейшество запечатлел на его лбу печать поцелуя, как послушному сыну, окропил кинжалы водой из святого источника и отправил отдыхать. Засыпал Гэвин в своей келье в церкви, а проснулся в этом саду.</p><p>Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, чьи это происки. Но Коннор все равно мягко отвел его руку и склонился, касаясь носом носа.</p><p>― У тебя глаза змеи, ― хрипло сказал Гэвин, глядя в его лицо.</p><p>Узкий вертикальный зрачок медленно перетек в круглый человеческий, а потом и вовсе затопил чернотой весь глаз.</p><p>― Память тела, ― ответил Коннор, все еще не отпустив его руки.</p><p>Он отстраненно смотрел в это ослепительное небо, не щурясь и не моргая, и поглаживал большим пальцем бьющуюся жилку на запястье Гэвина.</p><p>Коннор легко отпустил его. Позволил покинуть деревню, выпустил из пустыни, хотя Гэвин до последнего не был уверен, что выберется из его постели живым. Уходил он с тяжелым сердцем.</p><p>Одно дело провести с демоном ночь. И совсем другое – дни за ней и ночи после. Полностью обнаженным, открытым. Без верного кинжала, даже без распятья. Засыпать рядом с бездыханным телом, обнимать его во сне. Изучать наощупь шрамы на спине – там, где когда-то были крылья. Шесть грубых и до сих пор до конца не заживших рваных ран.</p><p>Коннор все это позволял, но дело было, конечно, не в доверии. Он чувствовал свое превосходство над Гэвином и совсем его не опасался. Это даже задевало.</p><p>Коннор отпустил его тогда, а теперь явился сам. Разумеется, этот сад был наваждением. Сладкий медовый запах яблок, ласковый ветер, солнце, затопившее все своим светом. Все это было ненастоящим, но когда-то существовало.</p><p>Как и Коннор здесь. Его бедро под головой было по-человечески теплым и мягким, чтобы быть настоящим. Гэвин помнил его совсем другим: холодным и твердым как камень. Таким был весь Коннор. Холодным и сухим как ночи в пустыне.</p><p>Но сейчас он хотел показать Гэвину другого себя. Сейчас он хотел делиться теплом.</p><p>― Ты обещал меня отпустить, ― сказал Гэвин и ухмыльнулся. ― Я думал, демоны всегда держат слово.</p><p>Коннор дернул уголком губ то ли в раздражении, то ли в улыбке, которую передумал ему показывать. Он провел острым ногтем по тонкой коже на запястье, которую до этого ласково поглаживал.</p><p>― Обещал, ― ответил он, нехотя. ― И отпустил бы, но ты и сам меня не отпустил. <br/>― Разве я мог? ― с напускным весельем спросил Гэвин. ― Ты мне не подчиняешься. К сожалению.<br/>― Ты крепко держишь меня. Вот здесь, ― Коннор постучал пальцем по его лбу и мягко спустился им, обведя контуры губ и подбородка, к самой груди.  ― И здесь.</p><p>Улыбка сошла с губ Гэвина. Он нахмурился и прижал руку Коннора своей ладонью.</p><p>― И что будем делать? ― спросил он.<br/>― Я – ничего, ― ответил Коннор и склонился еще ниже.</p><p>Он целомудренно накрыл губами висок Гэвина, а потом – лоб, точно в том месте, где оставил свою печать Его Святейшество. Кожу обожгло огнем. Гэвин дернулся, но Коннор спустился к его губам поцелуем. Сухим, коротким, но голодным.</p><p>― Я – ничего, ― повторил он. ― А ты – не отпускай меня.</p><p>Гэвин открыл глаза. В келье было темно и пахло ладаном. Над головой нависал тяжелый потолок. Постель была прохладной, его самого бил озноб. И только кожа на лбу горела огнем. Дверь в келью была распахнута настежь.</p><p>Разумеется, сад был наваждением, но не Коннор. Коннор определенно был настоящим и отпускать его не собирался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвину часто пеняли на то, что он портит собой образ Святой церкви. Его сутана почти всегда была мятой и пыльной от долгих путешествий, а плащ – вечно вымазан в чьих-нибудь потрохах. Он являлся в таком виде даже к Его Святейшеству, но обоих это не смущало. Очищение мира от скверны было частью его службы и причиной, по которой его до сих пор не отлучили от церкви.</p><p>У Гэвина было предназначение. Его создавали прекрасным и чистым, как и множество таких же детей. Все они должны были когда-нибудь стать вместилищем для души Его Святейшества, но выжил только он. Тела остальных не выдерживали божественной силы и разрушались. На что клетки Его Святейшества запускали чудо регенерации, но все это приводило к тому, что они умирали только быстрее. В несколько дней их тела превращались в одну сплошную опухоль, продолжавшую расти, пока носитель не закрывал глаза навсегда.</p><p>Гэвина это не коснулось. Из двадцати четырех сосудов выжил только он. До тринадцати лет его берегли и лелеяли. Растили в молитвах и магических таинствах. Тренировали тело. Укрепляли дух. А потом его поразила скверна.</p><p>Никто не знал, почему это произошло. Никто этого не ожидал. Просто однажды во время молитвы Гэвин почувствовал, что через все его тело, начиная от кончиков пальцев, проходит что-то темное и жгучее. Как дерево, в которое ударила молния, он пропустил этот поток через себя и загорелся. Каждой своей клеткой он чувствовал, как струилась в нем разрушительная и разрушающая его самого энергия. Он упал на колени и выжег все, что находилось рядом. Всех, кто молился вместе с ним.</p><p>― Большая сила всегда привлекает зло, ― когда все закончилось, говорил Его Святейшество. ― Закон равновесия: тьма тянется туда, где слишком много света. <br/>― Вы знали, что так выйдет? ― спрашивал у него Гэвин, поджав губы.<br/>― Догадывался, ― с легкой досадой отвечал тот. ― Но надеялся, что тебя это не коснется. В отличие от остальных сосудов, ты никогда не был чист. Я надеялся, того греха, что был заложен в тебя, хватит, чтобы отвадить скверну.</p><p>Гэвин думал, что умрет тогда. Он надеялся на смерть, потому что знал, что случается с телом и разумом, пораженным скверной, и хотел закончить свою жизнь человеком. Впрочем, Его Святейшество решил иначе.</p><p>― Подчинись, ― сказал он тогда, спокойно подойдя вплотную.</p><p>Все в Гэвине воспротивилось этому, и он зарычал. Но Его Святейшество сжал его голову в своей ладони и с силой вдавил в пол. Черный огонь стелился перед ним, ластился к рукам, но не вредил. Его Святейшество снял перчатку, брезгливо коснулся спины Гэвина указательным пальцем и тот закричал, не помня себя от боли.</p><p>Когда он очнулся, все уже закончилось. Сгоревший ораторий начали отстраивать заново, а самого Гэвина – изгнали. И отлучили бы, если бы не слово Его Святейшества. Тот запер скверну. Там, где он касался Гэвина, теперь была вязь из сорока печатей. Вся его спина от шеи и до самой поясницы была покрыта узором из рун, сплетающихся в слова древней молитвы и светящихся слабым голубым светом. Как храм. Самая красивая его сторона.</p><p>С тех пор ему нельзя было молиться вместе со всеми и жить во внутреннем дворе. Его отселили в кельи к самым низким монахам – бывшим преступникам и убийцам, которые, раскаявшись, пришли к церкви в поисках прощения.</p><p>На него сваливали самую грязную работу: истребление нечисти, убийство тех, кого уже нельзя было очистить от скверны. Но сан он не потерял. Он все еще был сосудом Его Святейшества и, как ни абсурдно, благодати в нем было по-прежнему больше, чем во всех вместе взятых кардиналах.</p><p>Он не рассказывал об этом никому. Коннору в том числе, но тот многое понял сам, увидев его спину.</p><p>― Грубая работа, ― сказал он тогда с отвращением. ― Самое уродливое, что я когда-либо видел.</p><p>Гэвин тогда разозлился. Эта вязь, руны и их сияние были единственным, что все еще напоминало ему о той чистоте, которой, как оказалось, в нем никогда не было.</p><p>Он самодовольно фыркнул и оседлал Коннора, зло сжимая пальцы на его бедрах. Тот смотрел на него снизу вверх со спокойным ожиданием. Только поглаживал большим пальцем по линии кожи у брюк. </p><p>― Ты, похоже, ничего не смыслишь в красоте, ― сказал Гэвин, склонившись над ним и ведя носом по щеке. ― Мне даже обидно.<br/>― Ну почему же? ― Коннор резко перевернулся и подмял его под себя. </p><p>Он снял рубашку и накрыл руки Гэвина своими, мягко перемещая с бедер на спину. </p><p>― Ты удивишься, как тонко я чувствую красоту, ― сказал он, глядя в расширившиеся глаза Гэвина. ― И как много во мне красивого.</p><p>Тогда Гэвин впервые дотронулся до его спины, а чуть позже и увидел её. Месиво с шестью круглыми рубцами и пустой глазницей между лопатками. Все это выглядело как не до конца заживший ожог.</p><p>Он вздрогнул. И Коннор ухмыльнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом.</p><p>― Это самая прекрасная моя сторона, ― гордо сказал он. ― Ты тоже должен так считать. В этих шрамах больше божественного, чем во всей вашей церкви. В них, в моей памяти и во мне самом.</p><p>Гэвин закрыл глаза, ощупывая пульсирующие шрамы. Кожа на них была тонкой и нежной, а Коннор подставлялся, ластился как кот. С каждым прикосновением в груди и штанах становилось тесно.</p><p>Еще никогда он так ясно не понимал, о чем говорил ему Его Святейшество. Ни когда перерезал горло очередному гулю. Ни когда вырезал сердце взбесившемуся оборотню. Ни когда заживо сжигал ведьму. Сейчас.</p><p>Он развел колени шире и откинул голову на подушки, подставляя шею под холодные губы демона.</p><p>Грех жил в нем всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>